it might be fate
by ohmycrisscolfer
Summary: kurt hummel goes to NYADA, the school of his dreams, only to meet the man of his dreams, blaine anderson. kurt tries to get the attention of blaine. stick around to see what happens betweet the two of them
1. Chapter 1

"ladies and gentleman, i give you William McKinley high school's graduating class of 2012" at this point kurt realized how much he's going to miss lima.

"com on buddy, you gotta hurry up or you'll miss your flight" yelled burt from the bottom of the staircase. "i'm almost done packing" kurt yelled back.

kurt looked at every corner of his room. oh how he's going to miss this place. he spent a good 18 years in this place and now he's saying adios to it.

kurt went down the stairs and saw burt, finn and karol standing there with a video camera. ready to say their farewells and wish kurt the best of luck.

kurt said his goodbyes and walked to the car with a tear in his eye. he always wanted to leave lima, he just didn't think he was going to miss it at all.

burt drove his son to the airport. goodbye was hard for the both of them. kurt was saying bye to the only man he ever truly loved and trusted. his hero.

waiting for the plane gave kurt time to call rachel, his best friend, whom was already in new york.  
"hey rachel, are you gonna pick me up at the airport or should i take a cab?" asked kurt  
"don't be stupid, i'll be waiting for you at the airport" rachel replied.  
"okay thanks, i have to go now, they're calling. see you there"

"ladies and gentleman, we are ready for take off. please take your seats and buckle your seat belts. hope you have a wonderful and safe flight" informed the flight attendant.  
"this is it" thought kurt. "NYADA here i come!"


	2. Chapter 2

kurt landed safely in JFK. he let it sink in. he's finally in newyork and the next 4 years of his life are going to be the beginning of his dreams becoming a reality.

"KURT! KURT!" kurt heard his name being called, it was rachel.

"RACHEL!" kurt yelled back enthusiastically.

they hugged and said their hello's and took a cab to their tiny shoe-box apartment. kurt looked around the apartment. it was already furnished.

"rachel did you buy the furniture? and paint the walls?" kurt asked

"yes i did" replied rachel wondering why he asked

"i'm impressed" kurt told rachel

rachel flashed a smile and went to her room.

kurt's phone rang, it was his dad. it was your typical 'are you settled in' phone call. after his dad had called, kurt went in to his room.

kurt emptied his bags and had a quick bite before going to bed. he needed to be well rested before starting his first day in NYADA.


	3. Chapter 3

"KURT! KURT WAKE UP!" rachel yelled!

"what the fuck rachel! you scared the shit out of me" kurt snapped

"i'm sorry but you don't want to miss the first day. hurry, we should be there in about an hour" rachel informed.

kurt was too exhausted to wake up. he sunk his face in to his pillow before rachel splashed him with water to wake him up.

"RACHEL! I'M UP! I'M UP!" kurt yelled

"good, now get ready, i'm making breakfast" rachel said in a demon-like way

kurt got up, took a shower, got dressed and had breakfast.

"are you excited?" rachel asked kurt.

"_nooooooo" _kurt sarcastically said.

rachel raised her eyebrow and got off the table to wash her dish.

kurt and rachel took a cab to the campus. they stood in front of the gates, let it sink in, and day dreamed about their future

"we're here kurt" rachel sighed

"finally, our dreams our coming true" kurt continued.

they snapped out of it and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

as kurt and rachel walked in to the campus kurt foolishly dropped his phone. "oh shit!" he whispered to himself and got down to pick it up. as he was getting up he bumped into probably the most gorgeous human being he's ever seen.

"excuse me, i'm so sorry" apologized the beautiful stranger.

"don't be, it was my fault" kurt assured with a soft sigh

the stranger flashed a beautiful smile and walked away.

that moment kurt felt his heart sink in, and everything in the world just didn't matter. he didn't even notice rachel's annoying voice calling behind him.

"kurt! kurt!" rachel repeated over and over trying to snap kurt out of it

"what rachel! what?! what the fuck do you want?!" kurt fired back

"oh i see, you like him. you turn in to a total bitch when you like someone" rachel smirked

kurt rolled his eyes and walked to class.

all kurt thought about all day was the stranger. he was just so gorgeous. he had the most beautiful eyes, they weren't even one color, they had a shade of green and gold and honey brown. they were stunning.

kurt was drowning in his thoughts "i wonder what his name is, i wonder what it would feel like to kiss those pink lips of his. i wonder if he even remembers what i look like. i won.." "MR. HUMMEL! MR. HUMMEL! would you like to share whatever fantasy you have going on in that head of yours with the rest of the class?" Miss July asked sarcastically as she interrupted kurt's thoughts.

"no Miss July" answered kurt


	5. Chapter 5

at the end of the day kurt had to take a cab back home by himself because rachel had already got home. kurt's phone rang, of course it was rachel.

"kurt would you like pizza for dinner?" she asked

"uhh yeah, sure i guess" kurt sighed, he still couldn't get that stranger out his head.

kurt got home and rachel had already set the table for dinner, he still looked a little lost in his thoughts. rachel blabbered on and on about how great her day was until she noticed how 'out of it' kurt looked.

"hey kurt, are you okay? you seem a little off today" she asked in worry.

"uhh yeah" kurt said

"kurt don't lie to me. when did we ever start keeping stuff from each other?" rachel snapped

"fine, the guy i bumped in to today after i dropped my phone. i just can't get him out of my head" kurt told rachel

"oh, you mean blaine anderson"

"who?"

"his name, its blaine anderson. he's in the same vocal class as i am" she informed kurt

kurt's stomach began to twist a little. 'blaine anderson' he thought.

"is he, you know, gay?" he asked

"i honestly don't know. but he kinda looks it" she answered.

"oh" kurt sighed.

kurt and rachel got up and did the dishes.

"thanks for the pizza rach. it was awesome"

"don't worry about it" assured rachel.

"ok i'm exhausted i think i'm gonna go to bed. goodnight rach"

"yeah you too kurt"

kurt got ready for bed. before he went to sleep he logged on to his facebook and typed in 'blaine anderson' in the search bar. "voilà! there he is" kurt thought as he found the stranger online.

he spent over 4 hours stalking blaine, he went through all the pictures and all the videos. he went to check his relationship status. it said 'single' and 'interested in men'. kurt let out a huge sigh of relief. now he knows that his infatuation is not some waste of time.


End file.
